Entering a new world
by Emher
Summary: *Complete* Lynn Walsh is a ordinary girl. Or so she thought... A little introduction to the Walsh family, my own characters. It´s supposed to be during Harry's first year. Read and review!
1. The Secret

A/N: Hi! I decided to write this one now instead of later as planned because the translation of my main fic is taking longer than expected... For those of you waiting for that one, have patience. Check back in about two weeks or so, it might be up by then (Trust, me, or rather my reviewers, it's really good!).  
  
Well this story isn't to long, but still its longer than my last one. Hope you enjoy it. For those of you who liked my fluff-stuff (Hm... "Nice. Rhymes." Come on, guess which movie in your review! Please... *makes puppy face, and then stops because of looking ridiculous*), I'm really sorry because there isn't much of that in this story. It's more of a humor-fic, if any genre. It's about Lynn Walsh's (my own character, aka my dear little sister) trip to, and first day at, Hogwarts. You'll find that some things don't match with the books. I've just taken a bit of artistic license, for the good of the story.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. Don't sue, I beg you. But I do own the Walsh family.  
  
  
  
Entering a new world  
  
  
  
Chapter 1. The Secret  
  
  
  
"This is madness, you can't go trough a solid wall," thought the girl who stood about ten feet from the wall between platforms nine and ten at Kings Cross station in London. She had neck-long brown hair with strokes of bronze and was a bit taller than normal height, but not by much. She usually was happy, but now she was slightly irritated. Her brother had just told her that she would go trough a solid wall, and she didn't think that it was a especially smart idea. She closed her eyes and sighed. "I shouldn't really be surprised, not with what's happened the last month..." she thought to her self.  
  
The girls name was Lynn Walsh. She'd always thought that she was an ordinary girl with two parents, two brothers, and one sister, she herself the youngest child. Although, since her oldest brother Michael had gone of to some private school up in Scotland, things had started to become a little weird at holidays. Michael had seemed to have some big secret during the Christmas and summer holidays that he'd been aching to tell.  
  
"Come on, Mike," said Joanna, Lynn's, the day before school started (Joanna was also a bit taller than normal height, and had neck-long dark blond hair). "What's your big secret?"  
  
"What secret?" said Michael and looked like he didn't have the slightest idea of what she was talking about (Michael was tall and had short brown hair). But Joanna never gave in easily.  
  
"The secret that you've been wanting to tell all summer, and don't you deny it!"  
  
"Dear sister, you've got the wrong idea. I have absolutely no secrets." He was obviously lying.  
  
"You don't, huh? Well, I'll know it some day…" And with that Joanna gave up. For now, at least.  
  
One year later, when Michael was going to start his third year at the private school, Joanna also seemed to have some sort of secret. It probably had something to do with the fact that Joanna was also going away to the same private school.  
  
"Come on, tell us!" said Kevin, Lynn's youngest brother, to Michael and Joanna the day before school started. Kevin was also tall and had short dark blond hair.  
  
"Yeah, tell us!" said Lynn.  
  
"Nope," said Joanna.  
  
"Pleassssssseee!" said Lynn and Kevin and made puppy faces.  
  
"Not a chance," said Michael. This went on and on until Lynn and Kevin grew tired of trying to get something out of Michael and Joanna.  
  
A few years later, when Lynn was nine years old, Kevin also seemed to have a secret, and he also was going away to the same private school. Michael had now finished studying at the private school, and whispered about something with Joanna and Kevin. Lynn was now growing EXTREMELY irritated about this.  
  
"Can you please stop whispering," said Lynn. She had given up on trying to find out what it was they were talking about. They weren't going to tell, no matter what she said. "It's really annoying. And if you have something secret to talk about, then do it in a normal tone of voice and SOMEWHERE ELSE!"  
  
"Okay, okay, relax…" said Joanna, and she, Michael and Kevin went up to Michael's room.  
  
Two years later something odd happened, or at least Lynn thought it was odd. The family was sitting eating breakfast in the garden out back, when an owl swooped down and dropped a letter besides Lynn's plate. This startled Lynn a bit. She looked around the table to see if someone else had reacted. Her dad, Thomas (who was tall with hair that had once been brown, but now was turning a dark grey), was reading the newspaper, her mom, Kathryn (who was of normal height and had brown hair, with spots of dark grey appearing here and there), was reading another part of the newspaper, and Joanna and Kevin were arguing about something. Michael wasn't there, but since he'd moved out about a year ago it was quite obvious why he wasn't there. Lynn was surprised to see that she was the only one who'd noticed the owl.  
  
"Eh… Mom?" asked Lynn.  
  
"Hm?" her mom answered, still reading her part of the newspaper. "What is it?"  
  
"Didn't you notice something just now?"  
  
"Like what, dear?"  
  
"Well…eh… An owl flew down and dropped a letter to me." Her mother looked up from the newspaper with wide eyes.  
  
"An owl?"  
  
"Yes, an owl," said Lynn, thinking that her mother must think that she was completely mental. But now Joanna and Kevin stopped arguing and looked at Lynn, and her father looked up from his newspaper and looked at Lynn also.  
  
"What does it say on the letter? Who's it from?" asked her mother, sounding very excited. Lynn looked at the letter.  
  
"It says 'To Ms Lynn Walsh', and it's from…" Lynn stopped because she really didn't believe what she thought she'd just read. She blinked to clear her eyes. It still read the same thing. "It's from…" Her parents, Joanna and Kevin held their breaths. "From something called 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'?"  
  
"Yes!" Kevin exclaimed.  
  
"I knew it!" said Joanna.  
  
"Our little daughters going to Hogwarts!" said her mother happily to her father.  
  
"I'm going where?" Lynn said, very confused by the whole thing.  
  
"Oh yes…we better go inside," said her father smiling.  
  
"Okay…" said Lynn. The family went inside.  
  
Once they were inside her father started talking.  
  
"Lynn, there's something you should know," he said. "Well the thing is…  
  
"You're a witch!" said Kevin.  
  
"Fine, and you're an idiot," said Lynn.  
  
"No, I'm not being mean, I'm saying that because…well… You ARE a witch."  
  
"What are you saying? Why did an owl drop a letter to me? What's Hogwarts? And why is the idiot-"  
  
"Hey!" said Kevin, but Lynn ignored him.  
  
"-Calling me a witch?" Her mother looked at her father, who nodded. Then her mother took something out of her pocket. I looked like a smooth stick of some sort.  
  
"Lumos," she said and a bright light began to glow from the end of the stick, lighting the room. When she had made sure that Lynn had seen this she muttered something and the light stopped glowing.  
  
"So? A voice controlled light. Cool, but is that all you have to show me?" said Lynn. Her mother and father looked at each other again and then her mother raised the stick again.  
  
"Accio bread," she said. Nothing happened.  
  
"So, what's supposed to…" began Lynn after a few seconds, but stopped herself when a piece of bread came flying in from the back yard and her mother took it out of the air. "…Happen…? How did you do that?"  
  
"She's a witch," said Kevin.  
  
"Can't you stop calling people things?" said Lynn, irritated by her brother.  
  
"He's right," her mother said. "We're all witches, wizards in you brothers and your fathers case. The whole family, including you."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean we're-" began Lynn, but stopped when she thought of something. "The secret…" she looked at Kevin and Joanna. "The secret. It's this, isn't it? This is yours and Michael's secret."  
  
"Yes and no," said Joanna. "Our secret was that we went to Hogwarts, but we didn't make the choice not to tell you about it."  
  
"We did," said her father.  
  
"What?" said Lynn. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"We had our reasons," said her father.  
  
"I'd like to hear them," said Lynn, a bit angry that she hadn't been told this sooner. Her mother and father looked at each other. And then her mother began talking.  
  
"I was born in a muggle family-"  
  
"Muggle?" asked Lynn.  
  
"People without magic powers, ordinary people in a sense," said her mother. "As I said I was born in a muggle family, so when I got my letter from Hogwarts it was a complete surprise. I went to go at Hogwarts and after a few years there I met your father, who was also went there. The thing about your father is that he's family thought that he was a squib."  
  
"A squib? What's a squib?" said Lynn, who was getting more and more confused.  
  
"A squib is a person who's born in a family consisting only of Wizards, but who doesn't have any visible magical powers," said her father. "Although, I'm not quite a squib. I've learned later that if I really were a squib, I wouldn't have gone to Hogwarts. But I don't have as much magical powers as other wizards. The magical powers I do have I've trained hard to develop."  
  
"Since your father had such low magical powers, and because I was born in a muggle family, we couldn't be sure that our children was wizards and witches. There was a pretty big chance that at least half of you would have no magical powers at all." Now she smiled. "But luckily, that isn't the case. We asked your brothers and sister not to say anything to you others until they've got in at Hogwarts."  
  
"Okay…" said Lynn. "So… I'm a witch then?"  
  
"Yes, since you got a letter from Hogwarts," said Joanna. Lynn tried to take it all in. She? A Witch?  
  
"What about Hogwarts? I know it's a school for witches and wizards, but can you tell me more?" said Lynn. Her family told her about Hogwarts, about the headmaster Albus Dumbledore, and about the four houses. As it turned out her mother had been in Rawenclaw, her father in Hufflepuff, Michael in Gryffindor, Joanna in Rawenclaw and Kevin was going to start his third year in Hufflepuff.  
  
During the week that came Lynn knew that things would never be again as it had once been at the Walsh home. Everyone except Kevin, who wasn't allowed to, kept doing magic things, like washing and cleaning with magic. The smooth stick that her mother had used turned out to be a wand, a thing that witches and wizards used to do magic. One thing that Lynn really liked though was that you sent mail with owls. It was more reliable (and more fun) than the muggle mail system.  
  
Although, something she didn't like was the floo network. Lynn got queasy every time she used it. Luckily for her the family only used it when they went to Diagon Alley and bought things for school. Lynn was amazed of all the things in Diagon Alley, Gringott's (where the Walsh family had a reasonable amount of money), Madam Malkin's, and she also got her very own wand at Ollivander's. Plus her very own owl, a barn owl that she named Brent.  
  
"Why Brent?" asked Kevin, who had bought a falcon (for his savings) named Robbie.  
  
"Why not? I think it's a nice name," answered Lynn, while stroking Brent's feathers gently. "Why did you buy a falcon? Besides to show of?"  
  
"I didn't buy it to show of! I've always wanted a falcon, I think they're cool."  
  
"Yeah, sure you didn't buy it to show of... Since you asked me about my birds name, why Robbie?"  
  
"Falcons are cool, and I think Robbie is a cool name. Simple as that." Lynn was satisfied with this answer, and continued stroking Brent.  
  
The day school started they all had gone to King's Cross station and get to the Hogwarts express. Lynn was surprised when she saw that they were supposed to go to platform 9 ¾, but even more surprised when Kevin had told her how to get on to the platform. She was supposed to go straight trough the wall between platforms nine and ten.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, this chapter was mostly explaining things. The next chapter will be better, I promise.  
  
Lynn's owls name, Brent, is a reference to Star Trek: The Next Generation. He who plays Data (one of my favourite Star Trek-characters) in that series is called Brent Spiner. So I named the owl in honour of him. Plus it's a nice name.  
  
Kevin's falcon, Robbie, is of course named after all our favourite Hagrid, Robbie Coltrane.  
  
The next chapter will be up a.s.a.p. We're changing things at our house so I've got to use the school's computer for about a week… I'll try in hurry it up.  
  
Have a nice day and review, review, review!  
  
  
  
Emher 


	2. The train ride

A/N: Here we are! The second chapter! Some things in this are straight from the books, but I've only done that to not offend anyone. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own. J.K. Rowling own. Not sue. Thankful. Only own Walsh family.  
  
  
  
2. The train ride  
  
  
  
And that were Lynn was standing now, sure that it was complete insanity to try to go trough a solid wall.  
  
"Well, go on then!" said Kevin, who was growing impatient of Lynn. "We've haven't got all day!"  
  
"Kevin, it's a solid wall," said Lynn.  
  
"No, it's not. It's a magical wall, you'll go right trough." Kevin was talking quietly to avoid suspicion from by passers.  
  
"Go on, it's alright," said Joanna, who had come along to say goodbye to Lynn. She then lowered her head towards Lynn and talked quietly. "I went through that wall for seven years. Trust me, it's safe." Lynn thought that she should trust Joanna. In any case, she was more likely to tell the truth than Kevin was. Lynn sighed.  
  
"Okay, here I go..." she said, and took hold of the baggage car. She started going towards the wall and then started going faster, until she was into a slow run. She kept her eyes open the whole time, since she'd never liked not to face your fears. And if watching when you slammed into a wall wasn't facing your fears, then what was? When she was sure she was going to slam into the wall, nothing happened and she instead went right through it. On the other side was a platform. There was a sign that said "Platform 9 ¾ ". At the platform there was a scarlet red steam engine with a sign that said "Hogwarts Express". Lynn moved further out the platform and saw other people, parents and relatives who were there to wave their children of.  
  
"Nice train, eh?" said Kevin who had come through the wall without Lynn noticing, and sneaked up right next to her. Lynn nudged Kevin in the ribs with her right elbow.  
  
"I hate it when you do that!" she said irritated.  
  
"Why do you think I keep doing it, dear sister?" said Kevin and walked down the platform with his baggage car. "I wonder if…" He turned to Lynn as Joanna came though the wall followed by Mr and Mrs Walsh. "Have you seen three guys, about the same age as me?" Kevin asked Lynn.  
  
"Gee, that's specific…" said Lynn. "Can you tell me something else about them?"  
  
"Two are twins, they have very red hair, are long and thin, and the third one is about normal height, is dark and have dreadlocks. Their names are Fred and George Weasley and Lee Jordan."  
  
"Kevin?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Your really are a bit thick. I've been here about ten seconds longer than you, how should I've seen them already, much less know their names?"  
  
"Yeah, well, have you seen them?" Kevin was getting a bit annoyed with Lynn, even though she was right.  
  
"No. I have not seen them. Why do you want to find them anyway?" Lynn was also growing annoyed.  
  
"Fred, George and Lee are friends of Kevin," said Joanna. "Although, they do go in a different house."  
  
"Let me guess: they joke around and spread mischief around them?" said Lynn.  
  
"Right on the spot," said Joanna. "They are the notorious Hogwarts jokers."  
  
"Something we take great pride in," said Kevin, grinning widely. "Wait a minute…" He began going down the platform and waving to someone who could only be Lee Jordan. "Hey Lee! Over here!"  
  
"Beware of them," said Joanna quietly to Lynn. "Just so you know, Kevin is especially fond of turning hair into live snakes. The other three are a bit more varied than that. Just as a safety tip."  
  
"Thanks," said Lynn. "But if he tries anything like that on me, I'll kick his ass…" she thought to herself.  
  
  
  
Twenty minutes later everyone was on the train and they were saying goodbye to Mr and Mrs Walsh and Joanna through the window.  
  
"Hope you have good year at Hogwarts," said Joanna to Lynn. "Write a letter once in a while."  
  
"I will, I promise," said Lynn.  
  
"And do write us to," said her mother. "It'll be a bit lonely without you at home."  
  
"I'll write, mom," said Lynn.  
  
"Well, have a nice year," said her father. "And remember to study hard so that you'll do well and get to come back next year."  
  
"Okay dad, I'll do that," said Lynn. Her father now looked at Kevin.  
  
"And you," he said to Kevin. "Try and behave your self this year."  
  
"I have absolutely no idea what your talking about, dear father. I just-" Kevin started, but was interrupted by his father.  
  
"I mean it," he said, seriously. Kevin got the point and didn't say anything.  
  
  
  
They waved goodbye when the trains started rolling. Soon they had travelled out of London and were due north. Kevin went looking for Fred, George and Lee, and left Lynn alone in the cabin.  
  
  
  
"Sitting here all by my self," Lynn sang to herself in the cabin. "There's no one here…" She stopped singing. "This is so boring! Could at least some just knock and the door and-" She heard someone knock on the door. "Hey! It worked!" she thought to herself. She looked towards the now open door. There stood a girl who was about normal height and had rather bushy hair.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit here?" the girl said.  
  
"Not at all," said Lynn. The girl sat down on the seat opposite Lynn. "I'm Lynn. Lynn Walsh."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," said the girl. "I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger."  
  
"Pleased to meet you too," said Lynn. Lynn and Hermione talked for a while. As it turned out Hermione was a muggleborn like Lynn's mother. And Lynn told her how she had got to know that she was a witch. "I can understand why they didn't tell, in a sense," said Lynn after she'd finished her story.  
  
"But they had to tell you sometime!" said Hermione. "They couldn't just lie to you your whole life! That would be unfair!"  
  
"Well, I think they would've told me sometime. But I admit it's a bit unfair," said Lynn. But now she came to think of something. "Hermione, how much do you now about Hogwarts? My family's tried to explain to me, but I really haven't got a clear picture of it." Hermione launched into a detailed description of Hogwarts and it's history, and it became clear that Hermione wasn't one to lay low on the studying. Another thing Lynn now noticed about Hermione was that she talked very fast when reciting something she'd read. Not that she talked all that slow otherwise. Lynn couldn't help but smile at this. It was rather fun.  
  
"What?" said Hermione, noticing Lynn's smile. "What's so funny?" Lynn couldn't help but laugh at this. "Hey! You could at least answer!"  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, Hermione!" said Lynn, recovering from the laughing. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you talked really fast just now. I just thought it was funny, not be rude or anything." Hermione blushed lightly.  
  
"I know, I do that when I'm either nervous or tense. Right now I'm tense about going to Hogwarts. Especially about which house I'm going to be in."  
  
"Yeah, me too. I'll do well with anything but Slytherin and Hufflepuff."  
  
"Why not Hufflepuff?"  
  
"My brother is in Hufflepuff. I get enough of him at home."  
  
"Ah. But still, it would be nice to have someone from home at school."  
  
"Well sometimes you just hate brothers and sisters, don't you?" Lynn said and laughed. But Hermione didn't laugh. "What's wrong?" Hermione smiled weakly.  
  
"I wouldn't know," she said. "About brothers and sisters. I'm a only child."  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"It's okay," Hermione said and smiled.  
  
"Besides, maybe your better of," said Lynn and smiled. "They really can be a pain in the neck sometimes."  
  
"Perhaps," said Hermione. But then she remembered something. "But if you could choose, which house would you take?"  
  
"Eh... difficult question... It would be nice to go in Gryffindor, since Michael went there, but I would also like to go in Rawenclaw since Joanna went there... But I think I'd take... Gryffindor."  
  
"Why not Rawenclaw?"  
  
"Mainly because I don't study enough, I've been told that if you go in Rawenclaw you often study real hard."  
  
"Well you can study real hard otherwise. What's wrong with studying anyway?"  
  
"Nothing, I just the not type who studies that hard. What about you? Which house?"  
  
"I think I'd Gryffindor too, although I wouldn't mind Rawenclaw."  
  
"Well, it would be nice if we were to go in the same house, wouldn't it?" said Lynn and smiled.  
  
"Yes, it would," said Hermione and smiled. There was a knock on the door. Lynn and Hermione looked towards the door. In the doorway there stood a normal-height, round-faced boy. He had a worried expression on his face.  
  
"Have you seen a toad?" the boy said.  
  
"No," said Hermione.  
  
"No, sorry," said Lynn.  
  
"Nobody's seen him..." said the boy, more to himself than anyone else. Now Lynn and Hermione began to feel a bit sorry for the boy. They both stood up.  
  
"I'll help you look if you want to," said Lynn.  
  
"Me too," said Hermione.  
  
"Really? Thanks!" said the boy, seeming a bit happier. "I'm Neville, by the way. Neville Longbottom."  
  
"Lynn Walsh," said Lynn.  
  
"Hermione Granger," said Hermione.  
  
"Pleased to meet you," said Neville.  
  
  
  
After a while of looking for Neville's toad (with out result), Lynn returned to the cabin. After minute or two Hermione also arrived in the cabin.  
  
"Any luck?" Lynn asked.  
  
"No," said Hermione and sat down. "Not for you either, right?"  
  
"No," said Lynn. Now Lynn noticed that Hermione had the same expression that her brothers and sisters had had so many times. Hermione was dying to tell her something. "What? You want to tell me something?"  
  
"Guess who I saw in one of the cabins?" said Hermione, sounding a bit excited.  
  
"Eh... I don't know..." said Lynn. "...Sean Connery?"  
  
"Funny. No, I saw Harry Potter!"  
  
"Oh, really?" said Lynn. "Who the hell is Harry Potter? Must be some cute guy or something..." Lynn thought to herself, having absolutely no idea about who Harry Potter was.  
  
"Well, we better change into our robes, we'll be arriving soon." Lynn looked out the window. It was sunset outside.  
  
"Well, time does fly sometimes." They began changing into their robes.  
  
  
  
When the train had stopped Lynn and Hermione got out onto a tiny, dark platform. They were both very nervous. What would happen now? Then they saw a light, a lamp it seemed, come bobbing over the heads of the students.  
  
"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here! All right there, Harry?" said a voice from a bit over them. Lynn could just make out the shape of a gigantic man, twice as long as a ordinary man an at least five times as wide, with black eyes that you could just make out. "C'mon, follow me – any more firs'- years? Mind yer step now! Firs'-years follow me!" They went down a dark path. Everyone was quiet (with the exception of Neville who sniffed once or twice). "Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec, jus' round the bend here."  
  
There was a loud "Oooooh!". The path had opened and the could see that they were on the edge of a great, black lake. On top of a high mountain on the other side they saw Hogwarts castle, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, and with many turrets and towers.  
  
"No more'n four to a boat!" the giant man said. There was arush to get to a boat and Lynn got in another boat then Hermione. "Everyone in? Right then – FORWARD!" The boats began moving across the great lake, which was smooth as glass. Everyone looked silently up to the great castle which was towering above them. After a few minutes they went into a tunnel, hidden by an curtain of ivy, and soon they went ashore in some sort of underground harbour. "Oy, you there! Is this your toad?"  
  
"Trevor!" cried Neville, happy about finding his toad at last. They then followed the giant man up a rocky passageway which came out on the smooth, damp grass just outside the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around a huge, oak door.  
  
"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" the giant man said. He then raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the door.  
  
  
  
A/N: There you go! You've read the second chapter! The next chapter I'll try and compress the books happenings a little, just so you know.  
  
Oh, I have my home computer back now. YAY!  
  
Now review, review and, not to forget anything, review!  
  
  
  
Emher 


	3. The first night at Hogwarts

A/N: Here you are! The second chapter! R & R!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, J.K. owns Harry, I own the Walsh family.  
  
  
  
3. The first night at Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
The door opened and they went into a hall. Inside a witch stood waiting for them. She had black hair tied into a very tight bun and had emerald-green robes. She welcomed them to Hogwarts and presented her self as Professor McGonnagall. Lynn's first thought about her was that you shouldn't try and cross her, as she seemed very strict. Professor McGonnagall told them that the sorting ceremony, in which they should be sorted into their houses, would commence shortly. Then she told them about the four houses, and then to wait were they were until she came and get them, and then left the room. Everyone immediately began to talk about how they would be sorted. Lynn turned to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, do you know how you get sorted?" Lynn asked, hoping that it wasn't anything painful.  
  
"I... I don't know..." answered Hermione. They didn't get any further since some people had started screaming. Lynn and Hermione looked around and saw why they were screaming. About twenty white shapes, no, ghosts had entered the room through the walls. They didn't seem to have noticed the children yet, since they seemed to be engaged in a discussion about someone named Peeves. This Peeves didn't seem too nice. But the ghosts soon discovered the children and identified them as new students. They didn't get much further though since Professor McGonnagall came back and told the children to follow her. The group went through a large doorway and into a great hall, filed with students sitting at four long tables and with a table for the adults at the end of the hall. In the air, about three metres up, hundreds of candles were floating in the air, lighting the hall. Lynn gasped when she looked at the ceiling. It didn't look like a ceiling but like a sky with bright stars shining.  
  
"It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the outside sky," said Hermione. "I read about in 'Hogwarts: A History'." They continued down the hall and stopped at the end of it, in front of the table for the adults. Between he group and the table there was a chair with a old, worn hat on it. Lynn immediately began thinking what horrible things the hat could do to them when performing the test.  
  
"It doesn't matter, I'll face it whatever it is," Lynn thought. "Although I really hope its not painful..." Barely had she finished the thought, before the had twitched. A long crack opened as a mouth and the hat began to sing a song. Lynn was so stunned by this that she missed over half the song. She managed to catch that it was singing about the sorting and the four houses. Applause broke out in the hall when it was finished.  
  
"Oh, so we just have to put on the hat," Lynn thought. When the applause silenced, Professor McGonnagall picked up the in hat one hand, and in the other she held a parchment.  
  
"When I call out your name, you'll put on the hat and sit down on the chair to be sorted," said Professor McGonnagall. She looked on the list. "Hannah Abbot!" A girl with a rosy face and blonde pig-tails went out of the group, put on the hat, which slipped down over her eyes, and sat down on the chair. There was a pause...  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat had called. The Hufflepuff table cheered and clapped their hands when Hannah sat down and joined them. The sorting continued, with people getting sorting here and there. The hat took longer time to decide sometimes. One boy, Seamus Finnigan, sat almost a whole minute before the hat called out "GRYFFINDOR!".  
  
"I hope I get sorted into Gryffindor too," Lynn thought when Hermione got sorted into Gryffindor. Neville forgot to take of the hat when he got sorted into Gryffindor, and had to go back and return it.  
  
There was whispering all over the hall when Professor McGonnagall called out "Harry Potter!"  
  
"Did she say Potter?"  
  
"The Harry Potter?"  
  
"It's that Potter guy again! I wonder why people think he's so special...?" Lynn thought. "Maybe his dad's famous or something..." The boy, who must've been Harry Potter, walked up. He was of normal height, had jet-black, untidy hair and round glasses. "Well, I sort of understand how Hermione could think that he was cute. But he really doesn't look all that special too me." Harry Potter now pulled on the hat and sat down. It took a while before the hat finally called out "GRYFFINDOR!" The loudest applause yet erupted from the Gryffindor table, and two tall, red-haired twins called: "We got Potter! We got Potter!"  
  
After a while it finally was Lynn's turn after Lisa Turpin had been sorted into Rawenclaw (A/N: I know its not like that in the book, but it's where Lynn would be if she really was in the books!).  
  
"Lynn Walsh!" Professor McGonnagall called out. Lynn walked up decidedly, pulled on the hat, and sat down.  
  
"Okay, bring it on," Lynn thought. "Wherever you put me I'll deal with it."  
  
"Oh, brave, are we? That's a Gryffindor trade..." said the hat in her ear, so quite that only she could hear it. "Well, I can see that you don't mind studying either, a Rawenclaw trade... But I think I'll put you in...GRYFFINDOR!" Lynn heard that the last part the hat had called out so that the entire hall could hear. Lynn smiled and pulled of the hat. She then walked down to the applauding Gryffindor table. Lynn noticed that Hermione applauded particularly loud, with a smile on her face.  
  
  
  
After Lynn there was two people left to be sorted. One of them, Ronald Weasley, was a tall boy with red hair. He seemed to be the brother of the two twins in Gryffindor. When Ronald had been sorted into Gryffindor also, he sat down next to Harry Potter. It seemed to Lynn that the to were friends, or at least had met on the train. After Ronald there was only a girl left, Blaise Zabini, who got sorted into Slytherin. Now Professor McGonnagall rolled up the parchment and took away The Sorting Hat. Lynn looked down at her golden plate and realised she was starving.  
  
"I wonder when they serve the food..." she thought to herself. Now the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, stood up. He was beaming at the students, his arms wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.  
  
"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"  
  
"Eh...what?" Lynn thought.  
  
"Thank you!" Dumbledore finished, and sat down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Lynn laughed a little.  
  
"Well, Dumbledore seems nice, but I wonder if he's a little-" Lynn thought, but her thought were finished by Harry Potter.  
  
"Is he – a bit mad?" he asked a older, rather pompous looking boy with red hair and glasses.  
  
"Mad?" the older boy answered. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?" Suddenly piles of food had appeared on the dishes on the tables. There was all kinds of meat, all sorts of potatoes and vegetables, gravy, and ketchup. Lynn and Hermione looked at each other.  
  
"I suppose we dig in," said Lynn.  
  
"Sounds good to me," said Hermione, and they began to eat.  
  
  
  
When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later puddings appeared. There was also many flavours of ice-cream, apple pies, tarts, doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, jelly, rice pudding and much more. People talked during the whole thing, of their families, lessons and such.  
  
"Nooo?! They didn't tell you?!" said Lavender Brown, another Gryffindor first-year, when Lynn told her story.  
  
"That's not right!" said Parvati Patil, another Gryffindor first-year.  
  
"They did tell when I got my letter," said Lynn. "so the last month or so I've been trying to learn as much as I can about the wizard world. Though I still don't know it all. Far from it actually..." The talk went on. Hermione talked with the older boy Harry Potter had talked to earlier, who was a prefect named Percy Weasley ("Certainly are a lot of Weasleys in Gryffindor..." Lynn thought), about classes. Hermione hoped they would start right away.  
  
  
  
After a while the desserts too disappeared and Professor Dumbledore stood up again. The Hall fell silent.  
  
"Ahem – just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First-years should not that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the red-haired, Gryffindor twins, who Lynn now knew were named Fred and George Weasley. "I have been also asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch." Lynn remembered that her family had told her of Quidditch, that it was a sports for wizards, played on broomsticks. "And finally I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." A few people laughed at this, but not Lynn. Her sister had told that Dumbledore meant what he said and wasn't ever sarcastic. Therefor she took the warning seriously. "And know, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Lynn saw that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed. Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick as if he was trying to get a fly of the end and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself snake-like into words. "Everyone pick their favourite tune, and off we go!"  
  
And the school bellowed:  
  
"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
  
Teach us something please,  
  
Whether we be old and bald  
  
Or young with scabby knees,  
  
Our heads could with filling  
  
With some interesting stuff,  
  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
  
And learn until our brains rot."  
  
Everybody finished their song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Lynn couldn't help but chuckle at this, since it was rather fun. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand, and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped the loudest.  
  
"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"  
  
  
  
The students were led to their house common rooms by a prefect from each house. They went up many stairs in a room which seemed to almost without a roof, or at least you couldn't se the roof. After a while they got to a portrait on the wall where they stopped. The portrait was of a fat woman in a pink dress. Suddenly they woman moved and asked "Password?"  
  
"Caput Draconis," said Percy the prefect (A/N: I just had to write that one!). The portrait open into a doorway and they went through it, into a room with a cosy atmosphere. There was a fireplace with a warm fire burning in it, and around the room red sofas and armchairs, and even a few tables, were scattered. They got some standard information about when to go to bed, a few rules and such (to be honest, Lynn wasn't listening very well). Then they went up to their dormitories, the boys to theirs and the girls to theirs.  
  
"I wonder which one our is..." said Lynn when they came to a couple of doors.  
  
"Maybe it's this one," said Hermione, and pointed to a door. "You know, with the sign that says 'First-years'..."  
  
"Oh," said Lynn, feeling a bit sheepish for not looking for a sign. They went into the dormitory followed by Lavender and Parvati. Inside they found that their luggage had been brought up and stood beside their beds. Lavender and Parvati threw themselves on their four-poster beds and soon started to gossip about things and giggle a lot. Hermione and Lynn went on to taking out their things, a thing that Lavender and Parvati did soon to, but only so that they could compare make-up kits. This went on for quite some time. Lavender and Parvati was still talking long after bedtime. Lynn and Hermione found this extremely irritating.  
  
"GO TO SLEEP!" Hermione bellowed after asking politely at least seven times, each time with increasing irritation in her voice. "It's almost 1.30 in the morning!"  
  
"We're trying to sleep!" said Lynn.  
  
"Okay, okay, we get it," said Lavender and she and Parvati finally went to bed. "Good night."  
  
"Good night," said Parvati.  
  
"Good night," said Lynn and Hermione.  
  
Lynn rolled over on her back and stared up into the roof of her four- poster. She sighed.  
  
"First night at Hogwarts done..." she thought. She continued to think a while about how the next day would be before falling to sleep, dreaming nice dreams.  
  
  
  
A/N: Man, have I sucked on updating or what? I'll do better on the next chapter, I promise. The next chapter will probably be much better than this, just so you know. Oh yeah, I've delayed my main fic until this is done, since that one needs this as a introduction.  
  
Now review, please, please, puh-leaseeeee!  
  
  
  
Emher 


	4. The Meeting

A/N: Here you go, the fourth and FINAL chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. owns Harry, I own the Walsh family.  
  
  
  
4. The Meeting  
  
  
  
"Wake up, sleepy head!" said Hermione, making Lynn wake up. "Time to get up!"  
  
"Whaddimeisit?" said Lynn, having not woken up yet.  
  
"It's half an hour to breakfast, that should do at the moment." Hermione was already fully dressed and ready. "I'll wait down in the common room." Hermione went out of the room. Lynn got out of bed and got dressed, and then got down to the common room. Besides Hermione there was some other students there. It was students from all years, most of them waiting for people. Lynn and Hermione went down and ate breakfast. While eating they looked at their schedule, and went to class when they were done eating.  
  
  
  
The first week passed without any major problem. By now Lynn had had all her classes, and had formed an opinion about the teachers. She had been right about Professor McGonnagall, who had started her first class by telling everyone that she wouldn't take anyone fooling around in class. Among the other teachers, Snape, the potions master, was her least favourite one. He was always biased to the Slytherin students, and was always coming down on the Gryffindor students, especially Neville. And he really seemed to hate Harry Potter, with that meaning that he REALLY HATED him.  
  
  
  
It was Tuesday of the second week of school, when Lynn was running down one of the corridors. She was on her way to the great hall to eat lunch with Hermione, who was waiting for Lynn in the great hall. Lynn was late because she had forgot one of her books at the last class. She was running because she didn't want to miss that much of the lunch. This was a mistake, since Hogwarts was not exactly known for being an ordinary school. Now Lynn had reached the stairs, and went down one. But she forgot that this stair had a false step. She put her foot on it, but she didn't fall through it, but instead pulled her foot back instinctively, trying to reach the next step. But she failed, and lost her footing, tumbling down the stairs. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she hit her head and passed out.  
  
  
  
A while later, Lynn came to by someone shaking her. She felt her head pounding with pain. She opened her eyes a bit. She saw a couple of green eyes.  
  
"Green eyes...Michael has green eyes...what's he doing here?" Lynn thought. She opened her eyes a bit more. Now she saw that it wasn't Michael leaning over her, but Harry Potter.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked. Lynn sat up, clutching her forehead.  
  
"Yeah...I'm fine..." she said. "Could use a painkiller though..."  
  
"You must've fallen down the stairs," said Harry. "Bit of a nasty fall."  
  
"Yeah, the false step tricked me," said Lynn.  
  
"You're sure you're fine?" Harry asked. Lynn nodded.  
  
"By the way, I don't think we've met, I'm Lynn. Lynn Walsh," she said. "And you are..?" Lynn already knew his name, but they hadn't been properly introduced.  
  
"Harry Potter," said Harry. "First-year also, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm haven't got used to it all yet." Suddenly Lynn felt a sharp pain in her head, and she clutched her forehead again. "Ow..."  
  
"You don't look to good. I'm taking you to the hospital wing."  
  
"No, really I'm fine, you don't have to-"  
  
"No, come on now, you're in pain, were going to the hospital wing."  
  
"Okay..." Lynn started walking, but she was too dizzy still to walk properly.  
  
"Here, lean on me." Harry took Lynn's right arm and moved it so that Lynn could lean on his shoulders.  
  
"Thanks." They began walking to the hospital wing.  
  
  
  
Lynn and Harry was sitting in the hospital wing, waiting for madam Pomfroy to finish fixing some other students, who had been the victims of some kind of prank. They weren't seriously harmed, but Lynn thought she heard the hissing of snakes, and suspected that Kevin had had some kind of involvement in the prank.  
  
"You said that you hadn't 'got used to it all yet'," said Harry. "What did you mean with that?"  
  
"Well, I first found out that I was a witch when I got my letter," said Lynn. "So I've tried to take in as much as possible about the wizarding world during the past few months."  
  
"Same here. I didn't know that I was a wizard until I got my letter. So I'm also still learning."  
  
"I was rather shocked though when I found out, because then I got to know that my entire family was wizards and witches."  
  
"Why did they keep it a secret?"  
  
"Well, my dad have always had a rather low amount of magical power, and because of that my mom and dad didn't know if all their children would have magical powers. So they didn't tell me until they were sure, when I got my letter. How was it for you? Something like that?"  
  
"No, I didn't know it because my uncle and aunt hadn't told me. I live with them, since my parents are dead..."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry..." But Harry shook his head.  
  
"It's all right. They died when I was very little, not more than a year. That's why I live with my uncle, aunt and cousin. They didn't tell me that I was a wizard, because they're muggles and they don't like wizards and witches. They think it's odd and strange, something dangerous. On the bright side, I'll be able to scare my cousin next summer." Harry smiled at the last part. Now madam Pomfroy came out from behind the curtains which the other patients were behind. Lynn thought she heard her muttering something about "That damn Walsh boy..." Now she reached Lynn and Harry.  
  
"So, what's the matter?" madam Pomfroy asked.  
  
"I-" Lynn started, but she was interrupted by Harry.  
  
"She fell down the stairs," he said. "Hit her head. She says it's nothing but I don't believe her."  
  
"The stairs? Let me guess: the false step?" said Madam Pomfroy. Lynn nodded, but stopped as this only caused more pain. "Doesn't surprise me one bit. We've had some incidents with that one before." She now examined Lynn's head. "It's good you brought her here, she's got a nasty bump. What's your name, dear?"  
  
"Lynn Walsh," said Lynn. Madam Pomfroy paused her examination for a second, but then continued.  
  
"You don't happen to be related to Kevin Walsh, do you?" said Madam Pomfroy, a bitter tone in her voice. Lynn sighed.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes," she said. "He's my brother."  
  
"My condolences..." said Madam Pomfroy. She stopped the examination. "You've got a light concussion. It could've been worse if you hadn't come here, so thank this young man for that." She took out a wand. "Stay still." She muttered something and the pain in Lynn's head vanished. "Feeling better" Lynn nodded. "Good. Here." She wrote a note. "Give your teacher in your class this, it'll explain your absence. By the way, what's your name young man?"  
  
"Harry Potter," said Harry. Madam Pomfroy wrote a bit or on her note, tore it from the notepad, and gave it to Lynn.  
  
"Now, of you go!" said Madam Pomfroy. "Don't be more late for class then you already are! And don't fall down any more stairs!" Lynn and Harry hurried of. And Madam Pomfroy got a sudden feeling that she was going to see a lot of Harry Potter, not knowing how right she was.  
  
  
  
"Thanks for taking me to the hospital wing, Harry," said Lynn, as they walked in the school corridors, on their way to the common room, later that afternoon.  
  
"Any time, Lynn," said Harry and smiled.  
  
"No, really, I can be...a bit stubborn at times, and I'm just glad you insisted in taking me there."  
  
"It was the least I could do for a fellow Gryffindor. Just don't make a habit of getting yourself hurt." Lynn gave a quick laugh.  
  
"Now THAT I can promise you." They continued towards the common room.  
  
  
  
And that is how Lynn Walsh came to become friends with Harry Potter. But our story doesn't end here, keep reading.  
  
  
  
About two weeks later Kevin was waiting for Lynn outside the great hall at dinnertime.  
  
"What do you want now, Kevin," said Lynn tiredly.  
  
"I need to talk to you," said Kevin. Lynn raised an eyebrow, suspicious of her brothers intentions, a thing she had learned to be over the years (and often being right, for that matter). "Now."  
  
"All right, all right. I'll be right back Hermione," said Lynn. Hermione went into the great hall. "Now, what is it?" Kevin waved to her to come with him. They walked out of earshot of the great hall. Kevin now turned to Lynn.  
  
"How the did you become friends with Harry Potter?" he said, a bit of amazement in his voice.  
  
"Oh, come on, now you got to tell me one thing," said Lynn.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What's so special about Harry?" Kevin looked at her like she was completely insane.  
  
"YOU DON'T KNOW?!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, that's right!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, God, we never told you?"  
  
"TOLD ME WHAT?"  
  
"Sorry, it's just that...well, everyone knows, and I guess we forgot to tell you, that's all." Kevin then told her about Harry. About his parents being killed by Voldemort (he wrote the name on a note), who he also told her about. How Harry survived, mysteriously, and Voldemort being gone since then.  
  
"So, basically your saying that Harry's so special because he's the only one who Voldemort-" said Lynn, but Kevin hushed her.  
  
"Don't say it!" he said.  
  
"Oh, come on! It's not like its dangerous saying a name! That's ridiculous!"  
  
"Just...don't say it, all right?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever... Just so you know, Harry's a nice person, and that's why I'm friends with him. Besides, I really don't think that you should judge people just because they're famous." Lynn looked at her watch. "I got to get back to the hall, I have a dinner to eat." Lynn walked of towards the great hall.  
  
  
  
At Christmas that year, Lynn got a card with her presents. It read:  
  
  
  
Thank you,  
  
for being my friend because of who I am,  
  
not because of who everybody think I am.  
  
Merry Christmas,  
  
Harry  
  
  
  
Lynn just read the card and smiled.  
  
  
  
A/N: DONE! Tell me what you thought in your review! And please, please, please, please, please, pleaseeeeee, review! It really gives you a self- esteem boost! On other matters, my main fic will probably be even further delayed. For that I am sorry. It will be up as soon as the first chapter's done. But don't be too sad by that news, since I'm putting up a Harry Potter/Star Trek: The Next Generation-crossover fic within the next few days. It's great for all those of you who love Harry Potter and Star Trek. And it's not to bad for you others too! I'll probably write it faster if you review...so do that, review! I'll still write if you don't but I would REALLY like some reviews!  
  
Greetings, Emher (aka Michael Walsh) 


End file.
